


Body Shots Smut

by hetpseud (paynofile)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynofile/pseuds/hetpseud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Meagan.<br/>Just ignore this tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shots Smut

The bassline thumped through Meagan’s head, breaking through in the toss of her hair, the movement of her hips, the way her hands danced along the waists of the two boys beside her. One, she’d come with. He was not shy in gripping her tightly, pulling her body against his, and sliding kisses along her hairline. When she looked at him, his blonde hair was slightly fuzzy with the 3- maybe 4- drinks she’s already downed. But that was the fun of it, wasn’t it? The other was a stranger, sporting eyes that twinkled even through the haze and brown hair that fell softly over his sweat-streaked forehead. He wasn’t shy, that’s for sure. Meagan had caught his eye the moment she’d walked in and as soon as she and Niall had taken to the dance floor he’d joined them, dancing just close enough so she was always aware of his hot breath on the back of her neck. She couldn’t stop glancing back and forth between her boyfriend’s wide mouthed laugh and the stranger’s face, locked on hers. She was grinding against Niall with the oher guy’s leg pressed against her when he leaned in and breathed “hey sexy, what’s your name?” into her ear.

She twisted her body slightly, giving him a bit of a clearer view of her bangin body in its skin tight dress. “Meagan,” she replied with a smile, “but this is my boyfriend, Niall.” As if to prove her point, she leanaed back against him as his arms close around her waist.

The stranger just smiled wider and shrugged slightly as if saying “so?” He moved closer, pressing against her. “Louis. What do you say I buy you both a drink?”

“Definitely,” Meagan winked. She didn’t know where this would lead, but she knew that in this moment she wanted more of this Louis with the shiny eyes and the tattoos scattered over his bicep. She turned to Niall and, shouting slightly over the music, said “Louis is buying us drinks.” He nodded vigorously and grinned in that way that only Niall could. God that boy was up for anything. Meagan grabbed him by the hand and tugged him toward the bar, following the path that Louis was pushing through the sweaty bodies ahead of them. When they reached the counter, Meagan gave a quick, slightly vague introduction of each of the boys to each other and then settled onto a barstool, Niall’s arm around her shoulders and Louis’ hand on her thigh, making slow circles in the exposed skin where her dress had ridden up.

“So what’ll it be?” Louis asked. His voice, now that she heard more of it, was a strange mixture of hard and gentle, she wanted more.

“Well,” Meagan started, glancing between the boys, “I’ve never done it before but I kinda want to… uh..” she broke off in a giggle.

“What babe?” Niall asked, running a hand through her hair.

“Body shots!” she blurted out, blushing and almost sliding off the stool. Niall steadied her and then laughed his usual carefree laugh, shrugging.

“Why not, huh?” he smiled, grabbing Louis’ arm and patting him on the back in a way that felt as if they’d known each other longer than a minute.

“Yeah yeah definitely,” Louis agreed, “I’ve always wanted to do that.. and with some one as sexy as you… both of you, I should say.”

Niall cackled out another laugh and he and Louis first bumped. Meagan smiled and flagged the bartender over.

Within minutes she found herself lying on her back on the bar with her dress hiked up to just below her boobs. She was glad she’d work nice panties today because, well, there they were. A small crowd has gathered and was cheering Niall and Louis on. Niall grabbed the tquila bottle, getting himself the first go.

“Shit, I don’t really know how this works. Uh, sorry if I kill you somehow babe.”

Megan laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm. “You’ll just have to make up for it with some amazing sex!” A second after she sad it she clamped her hand over her mouth and glanced at the crowd of people clumped around them, but everyone just found her statement funny, and she finally gave in and laughed along with the other drunk people in the club. After all, she was half naked on the bar. This was not a time for subtlety. Maybe she’d had more drinks than she thought…

Niall passed Meagan a slice of lemon and she bit it in her teeth like she’d seen girls in bikinis do in party movies where this did this kind of shit.

He leaned over her midriff and as she sucked on her stomach to make a spot for it, he poured the tequila onto her. It pooled around her belly button. The sensation was strange and tickly and she almost accidentally shook it off, but managed to keep still. Niall looked at her with a kind of “well, here we go” in his eyes, and bent over to press his lips against her skin and suck up the alcohol puddled there. The crowd cheered, Louis loudest of all. It felt insanely good, like a mixture of hot and cold, soft lips and harsh alcohol and as soon as it was over she wanted again. He pulled back, swallowed, winced at the sting of te tequila and then leaned his body over her to connect their mouths for a moment as he sucked from the lemon wedged between her lips. Their eyes met and the smile he wore as he took her in was maybe even better than the feeling of his mouth on her body.

“My turn, my turn!” Louis shouted, pushing Niall aside and grabbing the bottle. Before pouring it on Meagan he removed the lemon from her mouth and poured what was probably about 2 shots worth directly down her throat. He leaned back with a  mischievous look in his eye as she spluttered ans swallowed and ultimately smiled along with him. Off to the right Niall was cracking up, doubled over and pointing at the scene as if no one else could possibly be seeing what he was seeing.

Finally, Louis slipped the lemon back in her mouth and slowly poured tequila onto her waiting stomach. She groaned as the cool liquid splashed on her hot skin. And again, louder, when she felt his tongue licking up every drop. That was a tongue she wanted in her mouth, on her tits, between her legs, everywhere. He, too, lingered on her lips as he sucked in lemon juice. She loved the mixture of stinging alcohol and sweet lips and sour lemon on her tongue.

“OI, MATE! Let’s share one, yeah?” Niall called, slinging an arms around Louis’ waist and clinking a beer that he’d somehow acquired against the half full bottle in Louis’ hand.

“yeaaah, let’s do it!” Louis agreed, and quickly poured another shot, bigger this time, so it spread out further along the smooth expanse of Meagan’s skin. She sucked in a deep breath as they both laid their mouths against her, sucking up every last drop of tequila. As the amount of liquid lessened, their mouth got closer together and somehow when there was none left they found themselves kissing, faces still partially pressed against Meagan’s body. When they pulled back there was a glint in both of their eyes and they were almost perfectly in sync as they turned their heads to Meagan and slid up to both press tequila soaked kisses to her waiting mouth. As they were all there, face pressed together, Meagan growled “I think we should go book a room” The boys looked at each other and nodded, quickly tugging Meagan from off the bar. All three of them stumbled drunkenly to the front desk of whatever hotel this club was attached to. As they walked Meagan tugged her dress back down, but it remained sort of ridden on to a point on her thighs that was probably unladylike. Then again, she could care less. She swayed back and forth on her heels, keeping balance between the equally tipsy boys on either side of her.

They somehow managed to pay for a room and make their way up to it. With shaky fingers Louis finally got the door open on what may have been his 6th try, not that any of them were counting, and they walked into the room. It was standard hotel fare, dingy walls and peeling paint, and one big stained bad in the middle. They all looked at one another and then collapsed on the huge, probably dirty (or at least soon to be) bed.

Meagan wasted no time peeling off her tight dress. In a moment she lay on the bed, black lacy bra and panties her only clothing aside from her red stilettos. On her stomach was the sticky residue of the tequila, and Niall went straight for that- well, he was Irish- licking at her smooth skin and glanving up into her eyes as he rubbed himself through his jeans. Louis pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room on top of Meagan’s forgotten dress. This revealed a continuation of the tattoos that had been hinted at on his bicep. Meagan reached out and traced a few of them: “oops!”, a globe, the number 78… as ne knelt down and rand his hands from her neck to her breasts, pausing there and massaging them gently through her bra. “Wow” he breathed, clearly transfixed by her rather impressive chest. He continued playing with them and leaned in closer to connect their mouths. He was not a shy kisser, or at least he wasn’t a shy drunk kisser, and his tongue slid into her mouth immediately. Meagan loved the way he tasted. The tequila on top, but underneath it was something sweet and tempting. Their tongues moved together, exploring every inch of each other’s mouths. He moved down, kissing and sucking her neck, making her breathe heavily.

Niall had moved his mouth from her stomach to her inner thighs, positioning his body between them. He slid his shirt over his head and set to task licking and kissing her thighs, leading up to finally reaching between her legs. He started by just brushing his fingers along her underwear, and even that made her tense for a moment and gasp. He grinned, loving having this kind of power, and slid the fabric to the side so he could really feel her. He dipped a finger between her lips and ran it up and down, feeling just how wet she was already. “naughty naughty” he smirked, and then brought the finger to his lips. She threw her head back and moaned as he finally placed his lips against her. He kissed against her skin and then tucked his tongue into her, flicking it on her clit and making her call out sharply. He licked little circles on the sensitive nub as his fingers travelled further down and one slowly slid inside her. It was incredible. She know it was only a finger but already she felt so full. He hips lifted up and he started pushing in and out faster. After a few pumps he squeezed another finger in and began moving even faster, His mouth kissed messily at her and his other hand was between his legs, rubbing to try to get just a little friction.

Louis reached his hand behind her back and unhooked Meagan’s bra. He flung it away and pulled a breast into his mouth, biting the nipple and licking all around it until the nipple stood up hard. Then he repeated this process on the other.

“Let me…” Meagan began, gesturing toward him, “come on…”

“Ask for it baby,” Louis said with a smirk.

“You little bitch,” she slurred. “Let me suck your dick.”

He grinned wider and unsipped his fly. With one motion he tossed his jeans and boxers across the room, revealing his cock. It was already more than half hard, red and with a tiny bit of precum on the tip. Meagan reached out and wrapped a hand around his width. She pulled his body closer to her and took his cock into her mouth. She worked her mouth and hands, swallowing him down, making him groan. “Fuck, Meagan,” he said, his voice breaking on her name as his hand tangled in her hair and pulled her a little further onto him until he was fully inside her mouth. Meagan hummed on his dick and licked around the base as she slowly pulled off and began sucking up and down, watching his eyes as Louis groaned with pleasure.

Between her legs, she felt herself tingling with Niall’s expert mouth against her clit and his fingers fucking her pussy. “Just like that, Niall,” she moaned, pulling Louis’ cock out of her mouth for a moment, “fuck me.”

“I want to..” Louis said. “I want to fuck you.”

She looked him right in the eyes and smiled. “Do it, then. Niall, come here.”

Niall placed one last messy kiss all along her and then pulled out and came to the other side of the bed. Meagan pulled her thong down and off and rolled over onto her hands and knees. Without being told, Niall positioned himself in front of her, unzipping his pants and pushing down his boxers to his rock hard cock was exposed. Meagan licked up the bottom and then took him in her hand as she looked back over her shoulder to see Louis stroking himself while on his knees behind her. She raised her eyebrow at him as if to say “well, are you gonna fuck me or what?” and without further ado he pressed the head of his cock against the opening of her pussy and slowly slid inside. She was ridiculously wet from Niall’s work down there, so he glided in easily despite his size. She groaned his name deeply, and then whimpered with the sheer pleasure of it.

Meagan still wore the stilettos from her outfit and she loved the way they made her legs look. Louis’ hands splayed out across her ass as he rocked into her, varying slowly to quickly and running fingers and nails up and down her back. They were sure to leave a mark but she did not care in the slightest. She turned her attention back forward and got to sucking Niall off. She loved the way his hand clenched on the back of her neck and he muttered her name. Meagan moaned around Niall’s cock as Louis fucked her deeped and deeper. After a moment, Louis leaned forward and caught Niall’s face with a free hand. They leaned toward each other and kissed, just the same as they had in the club. For some reason it made Meagan extra turned on and she grinded back onto Louis’ dick while deepthroating Niall’s cock. A moment later, she felt the first bit of salty fluid come into her mouth. Niall pulled back from Louis and moaned loudly, holding meagan’s head firmly as he came into her mouth and down her throat. She pressed back into Louis and on the other end she felt him push hard into her and fill her with hot sticky cum, and the feeling of it pushed her past the edge she’s been sitting on all night. She came with a strangled moan along with Louis as Niall was finishing up.

They all finally fell on top of one another, stroking hot skin covered in sticky fluids from various sources.

Meagan smiled. What better way to spend a Saturday?


End file.
